


You look cute

by tigragrece



Category: Initial D
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Takumi sees Ryousuke with his uniform, and Ryousuke have a little kink about this.





	You look cute

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

I had to Meet Ryosuke for something about race and maybe for the plan of his Team but I was still in Uniform...  
He was not very surprised or shy to see me like this  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't have changed"  
  
"It's okay I don't mind, you are kinda cute like that"  
  
"Thanks" I was blushing because since we are together he likes to please me and stuff like this.  
  
When We arrived at the Restaurant because We had a Date, but if people asked why we were together It was about the project D.  
  
He was happy to spend time with me because sometimes we are busy between him and his stuff for hospital, and me with my job and delivery.   
  
He was a Little jealous about Natsuki but I told him that I wasn't interested by her. Then he told me "Let's me remind you, that I love you and that I don't Share you"  
  
"Oh yes"

I like when he talks like this, that he is jealous and possessive because it proves that he wants me and that he loves me.

  
Then After we have agreed to go at the hotel, where I kinda Discover he had one uniform kink and it's was awesome he also decided that we see more and more and that I should bring my uniform more often.  
  
He had really one uniform kink and I was happy to be with him and Made love with him.  
  
So it's was Win/Win


End file.
